


*Glomp* Means ‘I Love You’ in Seeker

by ladydragon76



Series: *Glomp* [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Seeker courting isn’t something they talk about much with outsiders, so what the frag is with this Jet Judo stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Glomp* Means ‘I Love You’ in Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** *Glomp*  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** A request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10483678) **. I was also prompted: “G1 - Twins/Elite Trine, jet-judo as a proposition that's been going over the seekers' heads. Grounders aren't that smart, riiight?”. So I combined them a little and made this.

Starscream rolled his optics and shook his helm.

“Oh, puh-leeze!” Skywarp snorted, flapping a hand at Starscream. “Like you wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know, Warp,” Thundercracker said again, reiterating his side of the debate. “Grounders. I don’t really think they know what they’re doing, or what it means.”

Skywarp smirked. “But what if they do?” He reached out and flicked Thundercracker’s wing, getting a shove for his troubles. “Cover for me? What’s the worst that can happen? They try to take me prisoner? I’ll just teleport away.”

Starscream shook his helm again. He didn’t have any faith either that those two crazy Autobots knew what tackling a seeker in midair meant, but he knew better than argue when Skywarp got something like this into his helm. It was just best to gather repair supplies, ready a story to tell Megatron, and let him find out for himself that he was delusional.

Thundercracker sighed in defeat. “Yeah. Fine.”

~ | ~

Skywarp transformed as the ground rushed up, Sideswipe diving into a roll and rising to his feet, ready to go. Skywarp landed in a crouch, optics locked on the mech. This was the test. Did the grounder get it, or was he going to have to teleport out of a beating?

“You have really pretty wings,” Sideswipe growled. “Now be a good glitch and let me bend them a bit.”

“Kinda like them the way they are,” Skywarp said, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Sideswipe eyed him for a moment, then pounced. Skywarp rolled back, arms catching at Sideswipe’s shoulders, still not quite sure if he’d been right, or the Autobot was going to slag him.

Sideswipe arched an optic ridge, helm tipping as nothing happened. They just lay there body to body on the ground, Skywarp bracing the Autobot’s shoulders up. “So I’m right?”

“So you know?” Skywarp countered.

“Well, yeah.”

Skywarp grinned. “So you and Sunstreaker tackle us on purpose?”

“You didn’t know?” Sideswipe asked, tone a little incredulous.

“Well, _I_ said so, but TC and Screamer didn’t believe me. They thought you’d just slag me and that’d be it because it’s not really like we’ve gone around telling ground-pounders about courting practices, ya know?”

Sideswipe nodded. “Yeah, ok. That makes sense. We’ve been trying to figure out if we were being rejected, or just hadn’t proved ourselves enough, or what.”

Skywarp smiled, eased his grip on Sideswipe, and relaxed now that he was sure this was going the way he wanted it to. “So? You gonna do naughty stuff to me, or what?” He bumped up his hips, making Sideswipe bounce and snicker.

“Yeah. Just trying to decide where to start.”

“Could kiss me.” Skywarp lifted his face in offering, puckering comically and waggling his optic ridges.

Sideswipe snorted a laugh. “And Sunny doesn’t get why I like you best.” He shook his helm a little, gripped Skywarp’s chin, and kissed him.

Skywarp trilled softly. Sideswipe liked him best? Awesome!

The kiss was actually pretty nice, and Skywarp relaxed back slowly. Sideswipe slid up his frame to follow him, fingers curling into a pectoral vent for leverage. It was probably an accident, but it set off a nice little shimmer of sensation across Skywarp’s circuits.

“So. Right here on the ground?” Sideswipe asked, lips trailing along Skywarp’s jawline, then down to nibble at his neck.

Skywarp shrugged, wings barely shifting under him against the grass. “You got a better place on short notice?”

Sideswipe snickered and shook his helm.

And what was he doing? Well, ok, besides mouthing along Skywarp’s shoulder.

Wait a minute. A little thrill went through Skywarp.

He’d been expecting to get his legs spread, ‘faced hard and fast, then hurry away before either of them were too missed by their factions. Sideswipe wasn’t moving like he was in any sort of hurry at all. Skywarp shivered as a pectoral vent was played with, this time accompanied by a knowing smirk and a low rumble.

“So what do you like?”

Skywarp shook his helm an closed his optics to relax. “Everything. This is already awesome.” He flung his arms out to the side, and smiled. “I am yours to toy with.”

Sideswipe laughed, fingers playing along the edge of the canopy where glass met metal. A buzz of desire vibrated along the path of his touch. “Lazy slagger. You’re lucky I like doing all the work.”

Skywarp lifted his head, smirking down at the Autobot. “Hey, you’re the one that went courting. This about you proving you’re worthy of me.”

Sideswipe laughed again, winked, then slowly worked his way down Skywarp’s body. At first it was kind of funny, and Skywarp smiled, making soft encouraging sounds. But then, as Sideswipe moved down his body, he began to really heat up. Deft fingers slid along transformation seams, delved under his plating to tug at cables, and pressed over sensor nodes. Skywarp’s respiration deepened and sped up a little. Sideswipe’s mouth followed his hands, gliding down, licking and biting lightly.

Skywarp’s panel retracted all on its own, and he shivered a bit at the pleased-sounding rumble from Sideswipe. Hands pushed Skywarp’s legs farther apart, and then something slick and warm traced the rim of his spike housing. Skywarp moaned as his spike pressurized and extended. This was slagging brilliant, he thought as strong fingers curled around it, then squeezed. He wasn’t even disappointed that Sideswipe couldn’t take all of him.

Skywarp was squeezed and pumped and stroked, and Sideswipe _did_ do a fine job with what he could fit in his mouth, sucking and licking, and even letting his teeth scrape just a little. It all sent some pretty nice zings of charge through his circuits, and before he knew it the pressure was building.

“I- Ah!”

As warnings went, he was a bit late, but Sideswipe didn’t even break his rhythm. Skywarp was left shouting, hands clawing up the ground and wingtips vibrating.

Sideswipe eased off, leaving Skywarp flopped and strutless as he kissed his way back up. Skywarp reached for him, dragging him the rest of the way up for a hot kiss. There was a click, and Skywarp squirmed a bit, valve tightening in want as Sideswipe’s spike pushed out along his pelvic plating.

“I want to touch your wings,” Sideswipe whispered against Skywarp’s lips.

Skywarp didn’t answer him, he just pushed back into the kiss, sitting up. He caught at the back of Sideswipe’s helm, biting at his lips, and licking into his mouth. He found himself judging and Sideswipe passing muster. Just enough pressure to make Skywarp feel like the Autobot _needed_ to keep kissing him to live, _and_ make him feel like it could drag on for hours just like this. It really wouldn’t be a bad way to spend an afternoon, but he wanted more than kisses today.

Skywarp moaned as he pulled away, getting a final lick from Sideswipe across his lower lip. He grinned a little, then twisted to lay on his front. Flicking his wings and peering back over his shoulder. “These what you want?”

“Among other things,” Sideswipe replied, voice deeper than usual. He nudged Skywarp’s legs apart more and knelt between them.

Sideswipe hands went straight to Skywarp’s wings with all the expected enthusiasm of any grounder allowed to touch, but none of the clumsy grasping Skywarp had braced for. Sideswipe gripped the top edges firmly, squeezing and kneading, then sliding his hands outward. He swept his palms over the flat planes, then scratched just right to make Skywarp shiver and arch. When Sideswipe’s thumbs stroked down over his hinges, Skywarp’s aft lifted up against him.

“Teasin’ me,” Skywarp accused, breathless. Not really complaining, but frag! No one paid this kind of attention to his wings anymore.

Sideswipe just hummed, rocking his hips a little so his spike slid over Skywarp’s array. Skywarp hissed, arching into the contact. “Not done playing with these.”

“Fragger!”

Sideswipe rubbed against him. “You _are_ all slick. That because I’ve got a spike right here or because I’m working your wings over the right way?”

“Both?” Skywarp pushed up a little more and bounced his aft back. Primus, already. He was panting for it. What’d the slagger want? Every time the side of Sideswipe’s spike rubbed across the rim of his valve the calipers clenched down on nothing. He ached, nodes almost itching with the charge that was only ratcheting higher with no real relief. Some seekers could get off on wing-play. Skywarp wasn’t one of them, but he _would_ end up so desperate that he’d beg. He didn’t want to get that wild out in some meadow barely far enough from the battle to not be able to hear the blaster fire.

Then again…

Sideswipe leaned over and _licked_ a wing hinge. Skywarp whimpered, pushing up against him, and was already moving to get his knees under him when Sideswipe tugged at his hips.

“You’re killing me,” he panted, rocking on his knees.

“Always this impatient?” Sideswipe asked.

Skywarp actually keened a little as Sideswipe’s spike nudged into his valve and forgot to answer. Sensation tingled and spread over his back and wings. Pleasure banded around his hips, coiling inward as Sideswipe started with slow, long thrusts. Skywarp pushed back, knees spreading wider as their rhythm increased. He moaned shamelessly. Frag, but it felt good, and he didn’t mind letting the Autobot know it. The charge was building fast despite his previous overload, and he always got off harder on being spiked. Not that he had a real preference, every way was a good way to overload, but he liked the way energy seemed to ball up tight in his belly as the nodes deep in his valve collected charge.

Sideswipe’s one hand held Skywarp steady at the hip, but the other went back to roaming all over his wings. He played with the flaps, wreaking havoc over flight sensors that couldn’t make sense of the sudden influx of information. I left Skywarp to feel like he was spinning out of control. His gyros spun, and he shut his optics, sinking into the sensations. Sideswipe squeezed along his wing edge, then pinched the tip. A rush of zinging heat shot across Skywarp’s sensornet, and he shouted, pushing back harder.

“Please,” slipped out by accident, but Skywarp didn’t care. It got him what he wanted, which was Sideswipe thrusting harder, faster.

Sideswipe’s hands caressed in and up, meeting at Skywarp’s wing hinges again just to make him cry out even louder. Then he gripped both wings at the top, using them to pull Skywarp back into each plunging stroke of his spike.

Skywarp clawed at the ground, gasping, begging for harder, more. Any thought of holding back because they might be heard or found or whatever, just gone. Sideswipe growled, nearly brutal as he pounded relentlessly into Skywarp. Skywarp shook, straining toward release, burning, sure his internals were going to melt from sheer need. When the dam finally burst, he sobbed at each crest, mouth pressed against the backs of his hands, fingers anchored into the ground to keep him from flying apart.

A few more punishing thrusts, and Sideswipe growled as he overloaded too.

They hung there for a few moments, gasping for air, but otherwise silent. Then the hands on Skywarp’s wings eased their grip, and Sideswipe rubbed the spots he’d been squeezing. His hands were gentle on Skywarp’s back, a distinct change from only moments before, as he pulled away and flopped to the ground.

Skywarp lay, aft up, but otherwise strutless for another minutes, then grinned. He pushed himself up and crawled over, bending to lick along the bottom edge of Sideswipe’s chest plating, sucking at the glass of a headlight.

“My turn,” Skywarp purred.

Sideswipe’s engine revved in response.

~ | ~

Starscream and Thundercracker both looked up as a purple flash and _vop_ of displaced air announced the return of Skywarp.

“You’re late,” Starscream said. He’d actually been trying to figure out if they should go search for their missing trine mate or contact the Autobots to try to make a deal for his return.

Skywarp wobbled to the nearest berth, which just happened to be Thundercracker’s, and flopped backwards onto it. He was a mess, covered in clumps of grass, and streaks of mud and tell-tale silver.

Silence reigned for a moment, then Thundercracker prompted, “So~?”

Skywarp snickered. “I know one grounder that knows what he’s doing.” He lifted his helm, an uncommonly serious expression on his face as he looked at each of his trine mates in turn. “You guys have _got_ to let them catch you. At least once. I mean… whooooo!” He dropped back again, and Thundercracker snorted.

The moment dragged on. “He’s out?”

Thundercracker watched Skywarp for another minute, but he didn’t even twitch. “Yup.”

They shared a long look, a smirk slowly curling over Starscream’s face. A rarely seen mischievous grin bloomed on Thundercracker’s.

“I want the yellow one.”

“Frag yourself! I want him!”

“Ya know,” Skywarp cut in, surprising them both with his sleepy words. “I bet we could arrange to all three go down together with them.”


End file.
